


Sun Feels Safe and Sublime

by enjolrascore



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Magnus's early morning musings about his beautiful boyfriend, could be considered a drabble, still not sure what a drabble is, written just for my own pleasure tbh, written to fix my writers block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7483830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolrascore/pseuds/enjolrascore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec in the morning is quite the sight to see, if you ask Magnus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun Feels Safe and Sublime

**Author's Note:**

> This was written just for me tbh, and it was written in one go. Hope you enjoy regardless!  
> This actually is p similar to Slave to the Elements, if any of you have read that one.  
> Not beta read, all mistakes are my own

Magnus was certain that there was nothing more beautiful than Alec in the early morning.

How the gentle light filtered through the blinds and cast a halo around his raven hair, his pale skin glowing golden. His runes looking even more angelic than ever, the faded ones reflecting light and shining silver. Magnus wanted to reach out and touch, to trace the marks on his skin, but he was content to just watch as his boyfriend slept.

How, when he opened his eyes, they went from foggy to bright when he saw Magnus. How they softened when Magnus reached out to drag a thumb over his cheekbone, closing again as he turned into the touch. Opening again to show pure love.

How he always leaned in for a good morning kiss, despite the morning breath. Just a gentle touch of lips against lips. A whispered “I love you” into the breath of space between the two of them. An arm eventually slinging itself over Magnus’s waist, pulling him in closer to brush kisses all over his face. Tickling kisses as gentle as butterfly wings.

How he always pulled back with a soft smile. A pleasant look on his face, completely at peace with Magnus in his arms. It was times like these that he would close his eyes again, burying his face in the warlock’s hair, inhaling deeply. It was times like these that the two of them felt truly calm; no wars to fight, nothing but their own little world. Magnus swore that he could die like this. Buried in Alec’s arms as the early morning light illuminated them; peaceful and loved.

Magnus swore that this was the most beautiful Alec ever looked, in love and washed in sunlight.

**Author's Note:**

> Come check me out on tumblr @sapphiceponine  
> Requests are currently open  
> (Request rules linked in my about)
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated :)


End file.
